


Twists and Turns

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: What-Ifs [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Crack, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: Various cracky scenarios and stories set in the world of ASOIAF.
Series: What-Ifs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594261





	Twists and Turns

"Did you hear?" 

"Hear what?"

"The monarchy turned into a triarchy."

"I heard his own lady wife stabbed him with a blade, and now rules with her best friend."

"Nuh-uh. There are three Queens, not two."

"I heard that they tossed him from the walls of Red Keep."

"That's what I heard too."

"And the third Queen just happened to be there with her dragons, so now we have a triarchy."

"Do you want to hear the story?"

"Yes, please. It might ease some of our boredom."

-x-

"This is depressing." Margaery lamented "You were right, he is crazy."

"You don't say." Sansa deadpanned

"We could get rid of him and rule together." Margaery suggested

"Aye, I am game." Sansa agreed "I'll distract the Hound, you push him."

Margaery nodded, and the two of them parted ways.

Each of them was ready to do what had to be done.

There was no room for error.

Joffrey was standing on the wall, looking at the figures milling about below.

He didn't even notice Margaery's presence, until she shoved him off the wall. He flew through the air.

Until dragon jaws clamped around him, that was.

Daenerys stared up at Margaery, and Margaery stared down at Daenerys.

"Are you up for turning our biarchy into triarchy?" Margaery asked

"Definitely." Daenerys replied

And that was how Daenerys Targaryen, Margaery Tyrell and Sansa Stark became joint Queens of the Seven Kingdoms.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this comic: https://knightofbunnies.tumblr.com/post/48830910572/doodlin-margy-and-sansa-for-queens-on-the-iron


End file.
